Jewel of Four Stomachs
by jawmax
Summary: Inuyash and his friend start thier journey fat. Cowrite with a friend.


Chap.1

"Wuh...wuh...why?" asked Inuyasha, the very fat boy with doggy ears, as an arrow was impaled between his large man breasts. Approaching him through the forest that had beams of sunlight raining from the trees was a bleeding and even fatter priestess. He could barely see her blobby belly, breasts the size of jumbo watermelons, and thighs like logs. "Why did you try to steal the Jewel of Four Stomachs?" Kiykio said with tears in her eyes. Inuyasha then blacked out. In the distant future…

"Mom! I'm home!" shouted Kagome, as the very large girl waddled up the steps to her family's shrine one sunny afternoon. Kagome came from a very fat family. Her little brother was fat, her mother was fat, but she was the fattest of them all. She sighed as she looked at her image in a mirror near her home's front door. She pokes her belly where half her weight is. The rest is dived between he butt and her breasts. "Sigh..." went Kagome, looking at her enormous jiggly belly and giant flabby breasts. Her thighs rubbed as she waddled, and her face looked puffy with a double-chin. "Kagome!" shouted Kagome's grandpa, the only real skinny member of the family (he was from Kagome's father side). "I have a present for you," he said, as Kagome picked up her very fat cat, Buyo. "It's a kappa claw." Kagome just smiled and waited for her Grandpa to leave. "Here, Buyo, lunch," said Kagome, as she watched her cat nibble it on her giant belly. "Honestly, why is Grandpa into these things?" sighed Kagome, before she sat down on her big butt. She was upset that she was the fattest person in her school, and it was hard enough studying for her high school exams. The only person in her school almost her size was..."Hi Kagome!" Hojo just came up to Kagome's front door. Most of his weight in his belly folds and butt. He had small man breasts.

"Hi Hojo," said Kagome, seeing the largest guy in school. Kagome wished she could be like that: completely acting as if she was like everyone else. "You dropped your lunch," said Hojo, holding a bag. "Uh...thanks," went Kagome, Buyo hopping off her belly, making it jiggle. She dropped it on purpose, since she figured she was fat enough. After Hojo left, Kagome then heard her brother shouting. "There's a light come out of well." The old well had been sealed up for years. Kagome got close to it and suddenly a woman with a centipede body below her waste and four arms grabbed her and pulled her in. "The jewel and a nice plump human to boot." "What the!" shouted Kagome, as some kind of skeleton gripped onto her, gaining flesh. Kagome pushed away, before falling. She landed on her large butt with a thud, before realizing she was at the bottom of the well. She claimed up the well but instead of being near her home is was out in the country. She looked around and went into the forest and saw a boy with dog ears, a belly as big as hers, man breasts and large rump pinned to a tree with an arrow. It seemed as if he was just sleeping. "Whoa..." went Kagome, "He's...big..." The boy was every bit as big as her, bare-chested so she could see his huge flabby torso. "Huh!" she went when she pinched the dog ears. They were real!

Kagome kept trying to figure out where she was. In the distance she saw a village the looked like something from a history book. As she waddled through the village people were staring at her which wasn't something unusual. "Wow...such a big girl," said a villager, "But such strange clothes...what family is she from?" An old man gasped, "It can't be..." Then, an old woman with an eye patch came up to Kagome, before going, "Kiykio?" "No, my name is Kagome. Can you tell me where I am?" Kagome asked. "Hmm? This is my village. Ye look so much like my sister did," said the old woman, "My name is Kaede," She took Kagome into her hut, before hearing a growl. "Oh no..." went Kagome, before Kaede chuckled. "Ye are more like my sister than I thought," Kagome blushed and tried to change the subject. "I don't understand, I fell down the well near my house and wound up around here." Then she thought. "It really looks like I gone back in time." "Wait...what era is this?" asked Kagome. "It is the Feudal States era," answered Kaede, before Kagome gasped. She really was back in time! "This is so weird! Right down to that fat dog-eared guy I saw sleeping!" shouted Kagome. "Ye speak of Inuyasha?" asked Kaede. "It may have been him he was pinned to a tree with an arrow." What do you know about him?"

"Inuyasha is a half-demon that long ago attacked our village. He sough the jewel of the four stomachs in order to become a full demon. This jewel, the Shikon Jewel, has the power to grant a heart's desire. Demons sought it to grow more powerful," explained Kaede, "My sister, Kikiyo, died protecting this jewel, sealing Inuyasha into the tree," Just then the house shook and they went out to find the centipede started to attack the village. It grabbed Kagome and took her to the forest. While Kagome struggled a pink jewel fell out of her body. "At last, it's mine!" hissed the centipede, swallowing the jewel. "It's that thing that attacked me!" thought Kagome. Meanwhile...Inuyasha was sleeping soundly, before his eyes slowly opened. The centipede's body turned black and her eyes red. It dropped Kagome near Inuyasha. "So hungry, I must feed." What should I do?" Kagome said. "Pull out this stupid arrow out!" "Huh?" went Kagome, before seeing the fat dog-eared boy was up. "You're up!" "Of course, I'm up, Kikiyo! Now pull it out, or do you want your fat ass munched on?" asked Inuyasha, unable to move apparently. With the monster near Kagome didn't hesitate to pull out the arrow. "Good, now it's time to rip that bitch apart." He leapt up and said. "Iron Rever, Soul Stealer!" The centipede was torn apart, before a jewel fell into Inuyasha's fat hand. "Heh, heh, heh...it's all mine," said Inuyasha, before a fang necklace was thrown around his neck. "What the hell!" Inuyasha said as he tried to pull it of his thick flabby neck. "Quickly child ye must use the word of restraint!" Kaede said. "But what is the word?" Kagome asked. Then out of nowhere she said. "Sit boy!" "WAHHHHH!" shouted Inuyasha, falling down onto his huge gut, his large body creating a crater. "What the hell!" shouted Inuyasha, getting up. "SIT!" shouted Kagome, "SIT! SIT! SIT!"

Inuyasha was out cold. He was tied up and four men lifted him up and they started to make their way back to the village. Kagome picked up the jewel and then she looked at Inuyasha. "He looks so peaceful and handsome...when he's asleep.Oh...did I just think that?" thought Kagome with a blush. Later..."So this is the Shikon Jewel?" asked Kaede. "I had not seen this since it was burned with Kikiyo's body. Kagome, perhaps ye are reincarnated from Kikiyo," "She's certainly fat enough," grunted Inuyasha, lying on his side. "Pay him no mind child. You must be tired from all that has happened. We'll give you a meal and a place to sleep tonight." Kaede said. "Ye are free to eat with us too, Inuyasha," said Kaede, looking at the fat hanyo. "Whatever," said Inuyasha, getting up. Later, it had turned out the village had much to eat, as Kagome and Inuyasha soon found out.


End file.
